Blessed the Broken Road
by Laurella
Summary: Song fic for Country Music How'd I End up here prompt. The story of how Reid Emily got together after Emily learned about Reid's little girl. This is a companion piece for Gone in the Night. This is my first prompt and my first song fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Wedding Night

Reid was lying in the hotel bed propped up by the pillows on the king-size bed. He was wearing his boxer shorts and an FBI T-shirt. Right now he was just finishing his book. At the end of it he placed it on the nightstand and rested his hands behind back.

The shower had just turned off in the bathroom to the hotel. He could hear Emily fumbling around in there getting ready for bed.

After several minutes the fumbling stopped. Reid brought his arms back around and sat them in his lap. He fingered the wedding band that he now wore on his left hand.

Emily stepped out of the bathroom now wearing a red negligee. The sight made Reid take a couple of breaths.

It was their wedding night. They had made it through the engagement, the planning, and finally the ceremony with their sanity and their love intact.

Emily made her way gracefully towards the bed and slid next to her new husband. The two held hands for a moment as they snuggled. They both just settled for a moment relaxing before they would proceed with consummating their marriage. There wasn't a rush.

Reid knew Emily wasn't a virgin. He knew she wasn't the first time they had made love. But just the same, Emily knew he wasn't a virgin the first time they made love.

The two shared several kisses with each other as they laid on the bed.

Emily traced her fingers around Reid's body lightly brushing them over his skin.

Reid shuttered at Emily's touch. Whenever she touched him like that it made his body yearn for her.

"What are you thinking about?" Reid asked.

"How we got here. It was a little unexpected."

"Do you think anyone suspected anything, I mean before we did?" Reid asked.

Emily smiled and shook her head. "No I don't."

Reid and Emily shared another kiss. "I love you Spencer."

"I love you too Emily."

Emily moved to position herself over Reid.

Reid took in the sight of her body as she lowered herself on top of him.

As Reid laid there he couldn't help but think of how they got there. It may have been a broken road, but it was blessed.


	2. Chapter 2

To all thank you for picking up on this story and I hope you enjoy the next part.

Dusty tiger – I should have put that this was an opener for this story. It was originally a one shot, but went longer

Sarweber22 – thank you

SpemilyFan – I hope you this next part keeps your interest

NASCARLUCY – next edition

Lolyncut – I was hoping you would catch this story. Enjoy

Daisyangel – I hope you like how this continues.

CM************************************************************************

Chapter 2 Spencer and Kathy

When Reid first met Emily she had shown up unannounced to fill the billet slot left by Elle.

Prentiss had offered her hand to Reid. Reid had seemed to think about it for a moment and then took her hand.

Morgan was a little surprised by it. Reid never shook hands.

He almost wondered if Reid was attracted to her.

The truth was that Reid wasn't interested, at least not then.

Reid was dating a woman then Kathy Daniels.

Kathy had gone to school with Reid. They had the same science classes and the same English class. Kathy had glasses and bushy hair. She was also a little chubby.

During their time in school together they had never talked. Occasionally they would be paired up during the labs, but their conversations never went past the current assignment.

Then there was that fateful day.

The kids at school had decided to play a very nasty trick on Reid. A girl named Harper Hillman had told him the prettiest girl in school, Alexia Lisbon, wanted to meet him behind the field house.

Reid had of course gone.

She was there along with the football team. They had tackled him and stripped him naked. He saw his clothes and his book bag being thrown in the trash. The team had then tied him up on the goal post.

The others in the school only stood there and just watched and laughed even as Reid begged them to stop. They watched until they got bored.

Eventually, after everyone had left, he was able to get himself loose. Reid had searched through the trash and found his clothes and book bag. He didn't have any money so he started walking home. He didn't come in until after midnight.

When he entered the house he had found his mother on the floor of her office. She was shaking violently and ranting about government operatives that were spying on her.

Reid had gathered up his mother and put her in bed. He then cleaned up the mess she had made and then went to bed, crying himself to sleep.

The next day he had returned to school. When he was in class he heard several snickers. After school several of the players had circled him on his way home.

Reid tried to ignore them.

Then something unexpected happened, Kathy had come to his aid. She bravely stood up to the players even though they were all taller than her. She told them to back off of him.

Lucky for both of them that was when Becky, Kathy's older sister, showed up and told them to leave Reid and her sister alone. Her presence had been very dominating. The players had backed down.

After she had run them off Becky drove Reid home wanting to make sure he made it alright.

While they were in the car Kathy had said to Reid, 'I heard about what happened yesterday. I'm sorry. Those guys were jerks.'

Kathy became the only person that had ever apologized for what happened.

It wouldn't be for several more years before Kathy and Spencer had gotten together.

Becky had decided to move to DC, just for a change from Vegas. She decided she liked it so she invited her mother and Kathy to come out and join her.

Kathy had heard that Reid was there so she tracked him down. Kathy and Reid had gone out as friends, a couple of times. They went to a museum and then to show. Those times out then became more like dating.

The first night that Reid and Kathy had spent together had been Reid's first. He had been so nervous that the night was abruptly cut short.

Kathy didn't hold it against him.

The next time proved better.

Reid loved being with Kathy. She was a calm and loving presence and she didn't seem to mind his work schedule. He was even planning on bringing her in to meet the team.

Then there was the case in Golconda, Nevada.

When they returned Reid had told Kathy about Frank and what he had done. He said what it had taken to find him.

A few days after Reid got back Kathy invited him out for coffee. She said she needed to talk with him. Kathy told Reid about being offered a teaching position at a private school she really admired. The job was in Richmond and she was going to take it.

Kathy had also said that she wanted to break up with Reid. The case with Frank had given the worst nightmares she had ever had.

Reid had continuously apologized for it. He knew what nightmares were like.

Kathy said she didn't blame him. It was her not him. She had said that it was best just to end it now.

They had kissed each other goodbye and parted as friends.

Exactly one week later Kathy had called and said she was pregnant.

Reid knew it was his without question. He was going to be a father.

The two talked over the phone for a long time about it.

Kathy said she wouldn't put any pressure on Reid to help with the baby. She had also said that she would allow him to be part of the baby's life. Kathy wouldn't deny Spencer's right to be a father.

Kathy had said that her mom was going to move in with her and help her with the baby. She was retired and didn't have anything else really to do.

Reid had a mental picture of Lois, who was a very formidable woman, coming into the BAU and shooting him for impregnating her daughter.

She never did.

During the phone conversation Reid had offered marriage. Kathy said that she wouldn't. She knew that they would be miserable together. It would be better if they were apart.

After feeling the initial shock of the conversation, Reid contemplated telling the team about what had happened. Reid had ended up calling his mother. Just like most mothers, she knew the right thing to say.

Diana had told her son that he should allow Kathy to live her life and to be a part of the child's life. She had also reassured Spencer that she wasn't ashamed of him. She had also told Reid to follow what his gut to what he felt right when it came to the child.

Reid had thought about it a long time. He had decided to tell the team that he was going to be a Daddy. He figured he would tell them after they were done celebrating the game.

But then they got the call.

They had a case in Georgia.

CM *********************************************************************************

Author's Note: If you are interested in reading about Reid and his daughter Diana check out the story Gone in the Night. This is an offshoot of that story. Thanks again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Lolyncut – Here is a bit more of the prequel for you. No babies, yet

Karabou95 – I am glad you like the song, and the back story up to it.

Blackangel150 – welcome back

Dustytiger – I hope you like the other fic.

NASCARLUCY – It will come around. This is just the start of the road

CM************************************************************************

Chapter 3 Spencer and Diana

During the flight down to Georgia, Reid looked over the details of the case that J.J. had given him. Right now would be the wrong time to tell his team about Kathy and her pregnancy. He would tell them on the way back.

He never did though. The case in Georgia had changed Reid's life forever.

Reid had gone out to see Tobias Hankel, a potential witness, with J.J. While they were there Reid realized that Hankel was the Un-Sub. Reid had decided that both him and J.J. should separate so that they could corner Hankel.

It had not gone to plan.

J.J. became trapped by Hankel's killer dogs.

Reid had run into the cornfield and was captured by Hankel.

Hankel had drove Reid to an unknown location. The team didn't know where he could have gone.

After Reid came around from being knocked out he sat there looking up at his captor.

He was asked what his sins were. Reid's first thought was Kathy and her pregnancy. He remembered Exodus 22 verses16 - 17, "If a man seduces a virgin who is not engaged, and lies with her, he must pay a dowry for her to be his wife. If her father absolutely refuses to give her to him, he shall pay money equal to the dowry for virgins."

Reid had offered marriage to Kathy and she had refused.

There was nothing else. Even if he wasn't overly religious he knew the bible. Reid tried to live a good life.

He thought he was going to die several times during his encounter with Hankel. Then he did die. As he was lying there, still tied to the chair, gasping, his thoughts went to his family.

His team may never find him and they were watching him die.

Reid would never see his child being born and there was no one to tell Kathy. Someone would have to break the news gently to her. The team didn't know who she was. No doubt she would come to the BAU and start asking questions when he stopped returning her calls.

Hankel had brought Reid back from the dead.

Because Reid had managed to provide clues to the team they were able to find him and save him.

Yes, he was saved. But he wasn't whole.

Reid had secretly taken the Diludid from Hankel that was used to drug him.

After he was taken home Reid sat alone and stared at the bottle, yearning for the escape that it had provided. So much in his life, he almost wanted it to end.

Reid thought about Kathy and his unborn child.

He was such a monster! What right did he have to impregnate a woman?

His mother was a paranoid schizophrenic. This disease had already been given to the child. He was so weak he had fallen into addiction.

Certainly a child deserved a better parent than that.

Reid had told Kathy that he could not be a part of the child's life. That he wasn't worthy and he would cause more harm than good.

The only person who knew about Kathy was Ethan.

Ethan had been Spencer's best friend and greatest competitor. It was true Spencer won many competitions, but Ethan had abilities of insight that Spencer didn't.

When Reid talked with Ethan in New Orleans he had told him about how Kathy and he had gotten together. Reid had come clean about the pregnancy and his fears.

Ethan had advised him to at least let the child know who its father was.

When the time had come Kathy had come to DC so she could give birth with Becky acting as her midwife.

Becky had called Reid as soon as Kathy went into labor.

Reid had gone to the center. Nothing had changed about him being friends with Kathy. He waited outside the room in one of the accent chairs that were set up.

After a while Reid heard the sound of a crying baby. He quickly stood and stared at the door. It was opened by Becky. "It's a girl." She proclaimed beckoning Reid inside.

Kathy was propped up by pillows on the bed cradling the new born.

Lois was by her side, stroking her daughter's head and looking at her first grandchild.

Reid took a seat in the rocking chair on the opposite side of Lois. He was mesmerized as he stared at the child.

"Why don't you hold her?" Kathy offered.

Reid couldn't speak. He only smiled.

Becky gently took the baby-girl from her sister's arms and laid her in Reid's. Becky advised Reid on the proper way to hold the baby.

All that Reid could do was stare at her. She was beautiful.

Reid had fallen in love with his daughter right then and there.

"What do you want to name her?" Kathy asked.

Reid's first thought was his mother. "Diana."

"Diana Lois." Kathy said looking at her own mother.

That night Reid wrote his mother and told her about Diana and included a picture of her and Kathy. He had said that he named her after her.

Reid was going to bring her into the BAU. He wanted the team to see the precious little girl. Reid would be a father to her.

However it had not gone to plan. The timing never seen right, Gideon's leaving being the ultimate blow.

After that Diana became Reid's little secret. She was something that he could smile to himself about.

He had loved watching her grow and how she became a beautiful little girl.

After Diana had first learned to walk Reid went to see her. Truthfully he had not gone in a while and Reid had suspected that she wouldn't recognize him at first.

Reid was surprised.

Lois had answered the door and led Reid into the living room where Kathy was playing with Diana.

Diana looked over towards her father. She immediately picked herself up and waddled over as fast as she could to her Daddy. Diana had tripped twice on the way due to her speed. But she had righted herself and kept her eyes on her target.

Reid had immediately picked her up and carried her in his arms back over to Kathy. There they sat and talked with each other.

When it came to Diana Reid and Kathy had been able to talk and agree with each other.

But the team did come to know about Diana's existence. Unfortunately it was at the worst possible time.


	4. Chapter 4

Not that many reviews, that made me a little sad, I hope this fairs better. Coming up next chapter Emily and Spencer.

CM************************************************************************

Chapter 4 Emily and Matthew

Emily Prentiss was raised a daughter of a diplomat and has such had many opportunities in her life that most people didn't. She was able to see parts of the world that most people didn't. She learned how to speak several languages fluently and be comfortable with several others. Her education was very good.

From an outsiders' view point, she was a very lucky person.

Yet all these advantages had brought sourness.

No one would have ever suspected it, but Emily was lonely.

Emily may have been bright and joyful. But that was all on the surface. She was truly suffering inside and no one knew how to see.

There was one person who suspected it, even if he didn't thoroughly understand why. Matthew was sensitive in nature and had seen the signs. He had befriended Emily and they had built a good friendship. There was another that had been invited into their circle John Cooley.

Emily however wanted more than just Matthew and John. She wanted to fit in with the other girls, those girls that had teased her. The popular ones. Emily wanted so much just to belong.

She had listened to what they had talked about. Overhearing their conversations from the stalls of the girl's bathroom.

It was true that Emily's parents had "the talk" with her. But what they said to her didn't sound like this. She wanted to find out for herself and maybe by talking about the same things she might be allowed in.

That was why she went out with John.

Matthew had figured out Emily's intentions and had urged her not to fall into that. He wouldn't want her to be a part of that.

Emily had figured John would be willing, which he was. But then, when your fifteen you don't think about the risks.

They had taken a chance and now Emily was carrying the price of that. She knew she couldn't go to her mother.

But instead of going to John she went to Matthew. He was always there for her.

Matthew had helped arrange the abortion, even though he knew what that meant to his parents. He told John what had happened as well and that he was upset with him.

Their friendship didn't stay strong for long after that. The secret of what had happened and Matthew's parents had caused a serious rift. After that the friendship had faltered. What had also happened were life style choices.

Emily was involved in drugs and had gone into the punk. Something that did not last for long. Matthew had told her not to, but he couldn't resist either.

Matthew had fallen into drugs and had not gotten out. He had tried several times, but failed. Matthew had tried relying on his faith. But that was only able to carry him so far.

Afterwards, Emily would have learned what was actually wrong with Matthew. She would learn the terms and the conditions that caused the behavior. It really wasn't his fault.

She always did care for him. But Matthew was taken from her before she had a chance to tell him that. He died under mysterious circumstances. That was how the team learned about her past, or more specifically, Rossi.

He had been the one that was able to open her up and have her talk about what had happened.

From there they worked together to find the Un-Sub.

Emily would always have what Matthew gave her. One of the last things that Matthew had told Emily was that he hoped she would find love and happiness. He had assured her that she was worthy.

John had always known what he did was wrong and that he should have been the one at Emily's side. He had apologized for it.

After the incident with Matthew's death and John's "exorcism" Emily had felt a weight being lifted off of her. Something about her was renewed.

Some days after Matthew's funeral, Emily received a call from a Mr. Burns, a lawyer. He was the executor of Matthew's will.

Emily had gone to the lawyer's office to see what Matthew could have possibly have left for her.

It was a letter.

Emily didn't open the letter until she had gone home.

Matthew had told Emily that he had been seeking help for his problems and that he was sorry he wasn't able to fully clean up.

He had also told Emily about the trip to Spain. Matthew described how he had tried to renew himself on the trip, but the service didn't happen.

When he had gotten back to the US he had learned about the conspiracy theory. Matthew had done a lot of research and background research. From that he determined he was suspected of the murder. That was when a man he had conversed with on-line named Tommy V died mysteriously.

Matthew had figured he was next. He had called John, just as much as to let him know as to warn him.

He had told Emily he was glad that they had not talked in a while. That way she wasn't a target.

At the end of the ramblings Matthew had said that he loved her and that what he had told her after her abortion was true. That she was worthy of love and she deserved a man who would lover her back.

Emily put down the letter by her bed and thought about it for a while.

In truth Emily had gone out with several guys in college and after she joined the bureau.

Each one had fallen short of her expectations. Her heart was broken so many times. One would have expected her to be jaded, but she wasn't.

But there was one she could turn to Spencer.

Even before learning about Matthew's death, Emily had suspected that she was falling in love with him. She didn't understand it entirely.

She wasn't even sure if Spencer would even reciprocate that love.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reassurance. Now for how Spencer and Emily fell in love

CM************************************************************************

Chapter 5 Spencer and Emily.

Their relationship had begun as a friendship of team members.

At first there was nothing really special between them. The first case where they worked closely together was when they went to Guantanamo Bay.

Reid had been very impressed by Prentiss' skills. She could read Arabic and knew how to tell accents. Her observations were incredible.

Then at the end of the case she willing played chess with Gideon. Talk about a loser's bet.

After Kathy had broken up with Reid he had started getting to know Prentiss. She had asked if he was dating anyone and he had said no. He never mentioned Kathy or gave any implications of her existence.

The friendship did not go smoothly. There were several severe bumps along the way.

Prentiss had tried to be there for Reid after he was taken by Hankel. She had tried to take care of him. She knew what he had been through was literal hell.

All she wanted to do was help him.

Reid wouldn't have it. He had snapped at her and treated her terribly. He didn't like being babied.

Anyone else would have given up on him. But that wasn't in Emily's nature.

She was determined to help Reid through whatever it was that he was going through.

In the end their relationship had blossomed and became all the stronger.

Prentiss could still remember when she first realized she was falling in love with Spencer. They were flying to Colorado. It was a long plane ride with a change over in Dallas, Tx.

They had gone through the case file several times by then and already worked out the details of how they would operate. Now was just the waiting.

After they had eaten at the Dallas airport, Reid had pulled out a note pad from his messenger bag.

Prentiss could see that he had already written half way down the page.

Reid pulled out a pen as well and continued writing.

"What are you writing?" Prentiss asked.

"A letter, to my mom." Reid answered. "I write her a letter, everyday."

Prentiss had never heard Reid mention his mother before, at least not to her. Reid had mentioned his father only once to her and that had been in a sarcastic tone. He had compared the note his father had left him to the one that Gideon had left him.

"You don't call her?" She asked curiously.

"No," Reid answered.

It didn't take a profiler to see the look of guilt in his eyes.

"Why don't you call her?" Prentiss asked.

Reid stopped writing for a moment. "The rest of the team knows, so you might as well know too. My mother is a paranoid schizophrenic. I had her placed in a hospital when I was 18. She's been there ever since. I couldn't take care of her anymore."

"So you write her to alleviate your guilt." Prentiss stated rather than asked.

"Yes," Reid replied. "I never told the team about her. I was afraid they were going to . . ."

"Wonder if you weren't going to develop it." Prentiss finished for him.

Reid smiled that Emily understood.

"What is she like?"

Reid gave a half smile. "My mother was a college professor. She taught literature. When I was younger she read to me all the time, poetry, stories, songs. She knew I was a genius like her and she nurtured that. I've always been proud to be her son."

"How did they find out about her, the team?"

Reid told Emily about the fisher king case. He explained about how they found out the Un-Sub was at Bennington with his mom. Reid explained how his mom had provided the team the final clue to solving the case and finding the Un-Sub.

"But they haven't held it against you."

"No they didn't. After the case my mom was having one of her hallucinations. She was getting ready to give a lecture. I asked her if I could sit in on it. It had been a long time since I listened to one of her lectures. I actually missed it."

Prentiss couldn't help but smile.

"She asked me if I had read the material. I told her that I didn't, but it was read to me. She smiled and said she thought that was the best way. So I sat there in the conference room listening to her lecture. Garcia actually joined us, she even asked questions."

"I think I would like listening to her a give a lecture." Emily said.

When they arrived in Colorado they were taken to Cyrus' compound. That was when all hell broke loose.

It did not take them long to learn that they were not given all the information they should have. While they waited patiently for actions outside they thought about the Minimal Loss Scenario. They both knew it and they also knew that would be what the BAU team would do.

After some time Cyrus had come in eyeing the both of them. "Which one of you is it?" He asked. "Which one of you is the FBI Agent?"

Reid had fallen back on training and had denied everything.

Emily could tell that Cyrus wasn't going to buy it. He knew it was one of them. She also knew that if he thought it was Reid Cyrus would kill him. But he was attracted to women, specifically younger women. Cyrus wouldn't kill her, he would beat her up. That much was for certain. It would have been better for her.

She looked at Reid for a moment when she felt the realization come upon her. She had to protect him. She loved him.

"It's me." She answered.

Emily took the beating that came from the confession. It didn't matter, she had protected Spencer.

When it was all over she told Reid that it was her decision and she would have done it again.

Reid would forever feel guilty. He was used to taking beatings; it was constant thing for him growing up. Everyone was always protecting him now. It was time him to protect someone.

He would have taken the beatings for her. He would have even taken the bullet.

Love made people do crazy things. He loved Emily Prentiss. She would probably laugh and try to convince him what he felt was purely platonic. Reid knew that it wasn't.

Spencer Reid was in love with Emily Prentiss.

He would never say anything to her. She was a member of the team. He couldn't.

After the Cyrus incident they were in California investigating a case. At that time J.J. was coming to the end of her pregnancy.

Whenever Reid looked at her he thought of Kathy. He should have been there for her when she was carrying Diana. She went through all that without him.

He had felt guilty and was compensating by helping J.J. Reid had given her tidbits of advice from the books he read. He had even felt her stomach when J.J. grabbed his hand.

That had freaked him out. There was a person in there and he could feel it. Reid was already funny about other people touching him. Only a select few could. He thought about Diana inside of Kathy and himself inside of his mother. He was really on edge from it, yet oddly fascinated.

While he was watching her later Prentiss had asked Reid if he was thinking about baby geniuses. For a moment Reid wanted to tell Emily about Diana and how proud he was of her, but he didn't.

He would not take away from J.J.

But Emily and the rest of the team became aware of Diana's existence. From that Emily had given Spencer the greatest gift she ever could have given him. Emily had given back his daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for those who read and put this on alerts. This one is short, but a longer one will follow. It will be the beginning of how Spencer and Emily came to be. Enjoy

CM************************************************************************

Chapter 6 Emily's Gift

When the team had learned about Diana's existence they had not judged Reid at all.

There was only concern because they knew something was wrong.

Becky had come to the BAU to tell Spencer what had happened. She couldn't do it over the phone.

Prentiss had warned Reid ahead of time that Becky was there waiting for him. She was half curious over who she even was. All she knew was that it was obviously bad.

She had stood there with Morgan concerned while Reid talked with Becky behind the closed doors of the conference room. Whatever it was, she was willing to help.

After the team learned the truth they had immediately jumped to help. They knew Diana's chances and they didn't waste any time.

While on the plane Reid answered the standard interview questions without prompting. He had kept his emotions calm while he told the team everything about Diana.

When his emotions finally broke Prentiss had held onto him and promised that they were going to find Diana. She had literally kept her head so Reid could keep his. Then after Reid tried to inject himself in the case she had threatened calling Hotch.

Prentiss provided further aid by counseling Reid after Kathy and he started to lash out at each other in front of her. It had happened right after she had given Reid the profile of Diana's abductor.

_Prentiss took a seat in the chair so she was looking at Reid and Kathy. "We know William Whitman took Diana. We just don't know where yet." She began. "He wasn't a pedophile. We didn't find any child porn on his computer or in the apartment."_

_"You're holding back." Reid said accusingly._

_"Whitman kept a diary on his computer, along with photos. He thinks he's in love with Diana. He's obsessed with her. He sees himself as a better father for her."_

After the team had figured out where Whitman was holding Diana they had gone out to get her. Reid was riding in the same SUV as Prentiss. She did her best to comfort him and reminded him that Diana was a smart and brave little girl who was obviously very special.

When they had gotten to the cabin the team had found Whitman. They had learned Diana had managed to escape from Whitman on her own.

Immediately the team had split up trying to find her in the woods behind the cabin. Reid had told the team to call out FBI. Diana would think of him and come out.

Diana had hid for a while, when she had decided it was safe she came out from her hiding place. She heard a man's voice first calling her. Instinctively Diana had hid. But then a few minutes later she heard a woman.

_"Diana Daniels, I'm with the FBI." Prentiss called out. "You're safe now."_

The next day Reid had taken his daughter to introduce her properly to the team. Diana had said she wanted to meet the team and thank them for finding her.

After the introductions Diana went up to Prentiss.

_"You found me." She said._

_Prentiss lowered herself to Diana's level. "Yes," Prentiss answered._

_With that Diana flung her arms around Prentiss' neck. She was surprised by the sudden, unexpected hug. "I know why your Dad calls these bear hugs."_

After Diana had met the team she told her Daddy a secret. Diana told Reid that when she was hiding in the woods she had heard a man's voice call to her. But she didn't go to him because she didn't recognize the voice. Diana said she had come out when she heard Prentiss. She identified the first voice she heard being that of Rossi's. Diana had known it when her Daddy introduced them.

Reid didn't know how to thank Prentiss for finding his daughter. She was his one piece of true happiness and he loved her more than he thought he could love anyone. He still knew he loved Emily and this made him love her all the more.

Whenever Diana came to visit her Daddy and her Aunt Becky, Reid would bring her to the office to see the team.

The team has a whole loved Diana and she loved them.

Diana had built an unusual bond though with Emily.

Without any obvious signs of inspiration or prompting, Diana had declared to her mother that she had wanted to learn to speak Spanish.

Kathy understood her daughter and she couldn't say no to that request. She had purchased Diana some Spanish books and learning CDs.

Diana had listened intently to the CDs and read the books. After that, whenever she came to the BAU she would speak Spanish with Emily. Emily would help with pronunciations and different words.

Emily became a wonderful companion for Diana.

Now if Spencer could find some way of telling her that and to say that he did in fact love her.

He did get his chance.

It may have even been romantic, if the situation hadn't been so dangerous.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note. This particular part of the story started as another fanfiction story. Then I found out about Emily's leaving and dumped it. I hope you enjoy.

CM************************************************************************

Chapter 7 Emily's in Trouble

Reid got up like he normally did. He got dressed and made himself a quick breakfast, just like he did every day. After grabbing his messenger bag and his credentials and gun he left for his morning coffee.

Reid always walked to his favorite coffee shop. It was only a block from his apartment building. He waited in line and grabbed his usual blend. He was walking to the train lines when his phone rang.

"Emily." He answered wondering why she was calling.

"Reid, I need you to listen to me." Prentiss said in a serious tone.

Reid stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong?"

"When I came home last night there were three men in my house."

"Are you alright?" Reid asked quickly. He looked around for a cab to flag down. Reid planned to go to where ever Emily was at right then.

"They haven't hurt me and they won't." Prentiss said quickly. "Go into the office the same way that you normally would. Do not call anybody. The team is being watched."

Reid looked around to see if he could see anybody. No one stood out.

Prentiss continued talking. "Do not come to my house looking for me. That will be an infraction of the rules and they will know."

"What do they want?" Reid asked.

"The team will receive ransom instructions soon. Listen, tell your mom not to worry about me."

With that the phone went dead.

Reid managed to hail a cab. He told the driver to take him to the FBI building.

His heart was racing. Reid really wanted to call the team and tell them that Emily was in trouble, but he couldn't. Emily had told him not to call anybody.

After several minutes the cab had made it though the traffic and to the building. Reid paid and quickly rushed into the building and his office.

He had actually arrived early. Hotch and Rossi were already in their offices. He didn't see J.J. or Garcia.

Morgan came in right behind him. "Hey Pretty Boy, you're early."

"I need to see everyone in the conference room right now." Reid said.

"Is it Diana?" Morgan asked. That was the only time he had ever seen that look on Reid's face. It was when Becky had told him something was wrong with Diana.

Blood was pounding in Reid's ears. "We need the team together right now. Emily's in trouble."

Morgan called to Rossi and Hotch who came out of their offices in a hurry. J.J. and Garcia had come in at that time. They had heard Morgan yell to Hotch and Rossi. They knew there was trouble.

The team quickly went into the conference room.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked.

"Emily was kidnapped last night." Reid started.

"And you thought to tell us now!" Morgan immediately started.

"I didn't know until she called me this morning." Reid shot back.

Agent Hotchner took immediate control of his team. "Tell us what happened. What did she say?"

Reid relayed the entire conversation word for word.

"She told you to tell your mom not to worry?" J.J. said after Reid finished.

"Yes, it was all probably scripted, but she was still trying to get messages to us." Reid said.

"What was her tone?" Rossi asked.

"Calm and assertive." Reid answered.

"She said her house was being watched along with us." Morgan said. "What are we supposed to do? We can't go to the crime scene."

"We wait for the ransom demand." Hotch said. "This doesn't leave this office. As far as anyone is concerned Agent Prentiss is at home with the flu."

The team nodded in understanding.

"Garcia, trace her phone. See if she still might have it on."

Garcia got up quickly and went to her lair.

The rest of the team didn't waste any time trying to figure out from what they had. They would work victimology on Prentiss.

Reid had told the team everything he had ever told Emily about his mother. They need to know what clue Emily was trying to send them. J.J. was writing everything on the white board.

Morgan had written down the entire conversation that Reid had with Prentiss.

From that they began to decipher what they had.

They were dealing with a team because Prentiss had said three men. They were organized. They were able to get into Prentiss' house and kidnap her. They allowed her to make the call.

Prentiss had said the team was being watched and that Reid shouldn't call anyone.

Garcia walked back in. "The phone is off. I can't trace it. If it turns on I will know."

"Do you think that's what Prentiss meant?" Rossi asked. "Do not call anybody. The team is being watched. The Un-Subs are monitoring our phones."

"They had Prentiss' phone so they would have all our numbers." Morgan said. "That's what she wanted to warn us about."

"We'll purchase go-phones." Hotch said. "J.J. get each of us a phone and put the numbers in. We'll use those on this case."

J.J. left to go purchase the phones.

The team in the meantime waited for the ransom demand to come in. They weren't entirely sure how they would receive the demand.

The worst part is always the waiting.

It was just before lunch that the team received a package. Agent Anderson had gone to pick it up. It had been delivered by a messenger to the FBI building and the BAU.

The package was quickly scanned to check the contents before opening. The only thing inside was a CD.

Garcia placed the CD in the player so it would show on the conference room screen.

The video was of Prentiss. She appeared to be in a room with no distinct features. She was tied to a chair. The team could see a bruise on her face and what looked like defensive wounds on her hands. She had clearly put up a fight.

Her demeanor was normally calm. "My captor does not want any recordings of himself. So far I have been treated humanely. I have been assured that I will be treated well. The terms of my release are simple."

The team was studding Prentiss' behavior for any cues.

"J.J. you need to look through the requests that you have on your desk. You need to find a case of a serial killer in Brushville, Ohio."

The collective thought of the team was simple, all this to get the team to take a case?

"The team is to take the case and solve it. Once you find the person responsible J.J. make sure the media publishes it. When the captor sees the story he will release me. If you set something up to make it look like you solved the crime, then I will be killed. The details of the case, including how you caught the Un-Sub must be published. If not I will be killed."

With that the video went dead.

"What do we do?" Garcia asked.

"J.J. do you know what case he's talking about?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, I received it two weeks ago. They didn't ask for a request. They just wanted a consult. I gave it to you Rossi."

Rossi appeared to be in thought for a moment.

"The Brushville police think that two murders are connected. Both were of teenage girls. I'll get it." Rossi quickly went to his office and brought back the file.

The case file was opened for everyone to read.

"Two girls, 15 and 16." Rossi said as the team looked through the file. "One was stabbed repeatedly the other was strangled."

"Why did they think they were connected?" Morgan asked.

"Both girls were dumped in the exact same spot, both poised the same way." Rossi answered.

The team looked at the pictures of both girls. They were lying down on their backs with their legs spread and knees lifted. Their hands were tied together over their heads.

"No sign of sexual assault on either girl." Rossi noted.

Hotch looked at his team. "Someone is going to benefit from this case getting solved. That was why they have taken Prentiss from us. We will solve this case, but we also try to figure out who benefits from this being solved."

The team silently agreed.

"Garcia. I need you to check everyone who is involved in this case. By everyone I mean detectives, family members, anyone connected to those girls."

"Yes sir." Garcia asked.

"Since they are monitoring our phones when we talk about the case use your regular phones. If we need to talk about Prentiss use the go-phones. Understood. Wheels up right now."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Looking for Emily

The team arrived in the small town of Brushville, Ohio. They were greeted immediately by Deputy Simpson.

"I was surprised when I got the call that you were coming." Deputy Simpson said as he shook hands with the BAU. "Don't get me wrong, you are welcomed here. But I would like to know why."

"We believe that there is something larger at play with your case." Agent Hotchner answered. "We would like to set up immediately."

"I'll take you to the station. I can have Officer Wilson take you anywhere you need to go." Deputy Wilson pointed to a young uniformed officer that was with him.

The team divided. Rossi and J.J. left to interview the family members of both girls. Reid and Morgan went to the dumpsite to see what they could see. Hotch had gone to the station. He wanted to interview the officers that were involved in the case.

Garcia had remained in her lair looking through the case and the two girls. She needed to find a connection and someone that would profit from finding the Un-Sub.

Reid and Morgan looked over the two places that the girls were dumped. They came to the conclusion that the person was local. They wouldn't have come across this clearing by accident.

Right now there was so much activity on this spot the Un-Sub would pick another site if they struck again. By the cycle there would be at least a week before the Un-Sub struck again. That was plenty of time to find a new dump site.

Rossi and J.J. went together to interview the family members.

The first victim was Susan Carpenter. She had a history of running away from home. That had been what the family assumed when she disappeared. There was least three hours from the time she was last seen from the time of death. She was the victim that had been stabbed.

The second victim Lucille Walters had been a goth-girl. She was always pushing the limits with her parents. They had figured that staying out late was the latest in her revolts. The Un-Sub had her for only two hours. She had been strangled with gloved hands.

Neither of the girls appeared to have known each other. They attended different schools and didn't seem to fall in the same social circles. They appeared to be truly random victims.

After collecting this information Rossi and J.J. returned to the station to see what the rest of the team had.

Hotch had interviewed every officer involved in both murder cases and had determined that there was no one worth taking an interest in.

CM*************************************************************

While Reid and Morgan were riding back to the station Reid's phone rang. He saw that it was Kathy.

Not wanting to risk anything with the phone, Reid used the go-phone that J.J. had purchased for the team.

"Hello," Diana answered.

"Hi Diana, its Daddy." Reid answered.

"Daddy, why are you calling on a different phone?" Diana asked.

Reid frowned slightly. He knew how good his daughter was. Diana had managed to use the profile he had given her to talk down the man that abducted her. There was no doubt about her abilities.

"I had to use this one." Reid answered.

"Are you keeping it?" Diana asked in a serious tone.

Who taught his daughter how to interrogate?

"No, I'm not." Reid said. "It's just for this case."

"Are you worried about something?" Diana asked. "You sound scared."

Reid looked over at Morgan and shot him a look that gave a non-verbal message, 'she knows something's up'.

Morgan shook his head over the intelligence of his God-Daughter.

"Yes, it's a difficult case." Reid answered.

"Is someone on the team hurt?" Diana asked.

"No," Reid answered.

"Daddy." Diana said in a very accusing tone. "A half truth is the worst kind of lie."

Reid knew it was no use arguing with his daughter. "Emily's missing."

"You're going to find her like she found me." It was a statement rather than a question.

"We're going to try." Reid answered. "The whole team is looking for her."

"When you find her, tell her that I love her." Diana asked.

"I will. I have to go. We're at the police station now. I love you, Diana."

"I love you more. Good Luck Daddy." Diana said hanging up.

Reid covered his mouth with his hand and closed his eyes in an effort to fight his emotions. He loved Emily. Diana, his daughter, loved Emily. Diana knew what love was and wouldn't have said it if she didn't. Now he had another reason to find Emily.

"What's up kid?" Morgan asked looking at Reid.

"Diana just told me that when we find Emily to tell her that she loves her." Reid answered.

"Diana's formed a bond with her. She has with all of us." Morgan answered.

Rossi and J.J. arrived shortly after Morgan and Reid did. The team stood around the small conference room they were given to discuss what they had found. There were certain topics that were not discussed there. Too many ears were about.

To discuss the case in private the team went out to a restaurant for dinner.

While they were eating Hotch briefed the team on the officers he had interviewed. So far there was no one with the motive that would take Prentiss.

Even Garcia couldn't find anything that would put anyone into question.

They were almost back where they started from.

Rossi put in the notion that this was a wild goose chase meant to control the team. It wouldn't be the first time that an Un-Sub had tried pulling their strings.

That was when Reid got an idea. He called Garcia to see if there were any other murders that were similar. He told her to start with the state of Ohio then go national, going back three years.

The team had made it back to their hotel when she called back.

"Teamsters listen up." Garcia said really excited. "There was a case of a murdered teenage girl, a runaway. It was in South Carolina. Her name was Iris Hayes. She was found with her wrists bound above her head and her legs were spread the same way."

"Could be our Un-Sub." Rossi said.

"No could be, this is our Un-Sub." Garcia quickly corrected him. "There was one suspect in the case. There wasn't enough evidence convict, although I have to say he looked pretty guilty and his alibi was pretty lousy."

"What was his name?" Morgan asked.

"Louis Bennington." Garcia announced.

_Tell your mom not to worry about me_. Bennington Sanitarium.

CM******************************************************************

Author's Note: If anyone can guess where I got the phrase Diana used, a half truth is the worst kind of lie, I will write a little piece with Emily and Spencer, which will be rated M. I have liked this quote from the first time I heard it. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Their First Kiss

The team raced to the last known location of Louis Bennington. It was a house in a farming community just outside of Brushville.

Garcia was running a background check on Bennington to see who the accomplices could have been. She briefed them on Bennington as they were going. He was born and raised in the area, but had gone to college in South Carolina. He was majoring in Criminal Justice. He had one younger brother, Michael. Michael had a record for breaking into houses and theft.

There were two parts of the pack.

After the brief, Hotch called in the local police to come out as well to assist in the search. It was getting dark and based upon the size of the property they would need all the help they could get.

They came to the old farm house and immediately began maneuvers to clear it.

Morgan took the honors of kicking in the door and rushing inside. They all heard the noise of something in the other room. He sounded like someone scrambling to get away.

Hotch moved in the direction of the noise and tackled the kid that was running. He quickly cuffed him and got him up.

"What's your name? How old are you?" Hotch asked.

"Brendon. Nineteen." The kid replied.

"Is there anybody else here?"

"No they went out." Brendon answered clearly intimidated by Hotch.

"Where is Agent Prentiss?"

"Who?" The kid asked.

Hotch didn't have the time for this. "The woman you helped kidnap. She's a Federal Agent."

Brendon shook his head. "Louis said he didn't want her in the house. I don't know where he took her."

Hotch handed the kid over to the local cops. He was clearly just the follower in the pack.

Morgan had gone into the room that Brendon had run from. He saw a bunch of computer monitors. He recognized the inside of Prentiss' brownstone on a couple of the screens.

The Un-Subs would have known if they had gone in. They had placed cameras. Morgan could also see a screen showing the team's cell phones. Prentiss was right about how they were being tracked. She provided everything she could to them.

Reid had gone in behind Morgan and had seen the screens. He also saw the kid that Hotch had taken down.

No one really wanted to talk about the déjà vu they received from the creepy house and the computers that were set up.

It was obvious to the team that Brendon didn't know anything. He was only there as a computer expert for Bennington. Brendon was nothing more than a hired man. The other two had gone off for some unknown reason.

The team had quickly figured that Louis didn't want to run the risk of Prentiss convincing Brendon to let her go. This house was the base of operations so Emily had to be somewhere in the area.

They quickly spread out around the outside of the house working outwards. It was dark and the team needed their flashlights. The area around the house was in disrepair and looked menacing at best.

In an effort to cover more ground they had spread out. Reid walked slowly with his weapon at the ready. His heart was thumping quickly. His fear of the dark was creeping in on him.

There was an old shed partially hidden from the junk that was piled next to it. Reid cautiously approached it. There was a window there. Leaning against it he peered into the window. What he saw made his heart skip a beat.

Prentiss was in there. She was tied to a chair, blindfolded and gagged.

Reid made his way quickly around the building to find the door.

When it came to kicking in doors, well that was Morgan's job. Reid was afraid he was going to have to. Luckily it was only locked with a large pin.

Reid opened the door and quickly cleared the room before going over to Prentiss. "I've got her!" He called into the mic attached to his shirt cuff. "The old shed. There's a bunch of garbage hiding it." He holstered his weapon so he could untie her.

Prentiss turned her head towards Reid. Her heart was beating quickly. The team had found her. She was so glad to hear his voice. She didn't know if they would get there in time.

The first thing Reid removed was Emily's blindfold then the gag.

"I'll get you out of her." Reid said assuring her. He pulled out a small knife from his pocket and started cutting off the tape that was around Prentiss' arms and legs. "Are you hurt?"

"Spencer, I'm fine." Emily reassured him. "Did you find Bennington?"

Reid was taken aback by Emily calling him by his first name. But he did like the way that it sounded. "No we didn't. We caught Brendon. Do you know who the other one was?"

"Bennington just called him Mike." Prentiss answered. "Bennington is a narcissist; he introduced himself to me like a proper gentleman. He wanted to prove that he could pull the team's strings."

Reid took in the profile that Emily provided. It's what the team had. "We figured that much. Mike is his younger brother. We're all looking for both of them."

After the tape was removed Emily stood. She took Spencer into a hug whispering in his ear, "I love you, Spencer." Emily declared. "I've known for a while. I called you because I wanted to talk to you one last time."

Spencer couldn't find his voice for a second. "I love you too." He said back. They broke apart from the hug for a moment and just looked at each other.

Without warning, Prentiss leaned forward and kissed Reid. She wrapped her arms around him, running a hand through his hair.

Reid felt butterflies in his stomach. All of his limbs were frozen in shock. He couldn't move at all. After a moment he relaxed and returned the kiss.

They broke apart when they heard noises behind him.

Louis Bennington was standing there with a gun pointed at the two. "Isn't this romantic?"

Reid instinctively moved Emily behind him. He had his Kevlar vest on. It was logical for him to be in front.

"We already know you were the one who killed those girls." Reid started with the profile. "We know that all you were interested in was dragging us out her to mock us. You did that quite well."

Louis seemed to smile at that. "The most brilliant minds in the country."

"The rest of the team is out here. They have already caught one of your accomplices, Brendon." Reid said. "It's over. You're smart enough to know that."

"Brendon was a worthless individual. I never should have left him alone. But I can say I effectively got you out here." Reid saw Bennington raise his gun.

Reid knew what he was going to shoot him, despite the vest. It was only in an effort to incapacitate him.

Instinctively Reid pulled Emily down as the shot rang out. Reid had pulled out his own piece and shot his revolver at Bennington.

Bennington fell back from the shook. It was then that Reid realized that he was a SBC. The gun was still pointed at him and Emily. He had no choice, but to fire again.

Reid kept himself as a human shield for Emily.

By that time the team had arrived. Morgan was first one into the cabin. He quickly cleared Bennington of his weapon and made sure that he was dead.

Reid was focused on Emily. "Are you okay?" He asked gently.

The only time Emily had ever heard Spencer use that tone was when he was talking with Diana. It was only for those he loved. Spencer did love her.

Rossi came in right behind Morgan. "You two okay."

"We're fine." Emily answered for both of them.

Being the gentleman, Rossi helped Emily up.

Hotch and J.J. were just outside. J.J. quickly came into the cabin at hugged her friend.

"We better get you to a doctor." Hotch said.

"No, he didn't hurt me. It's nothing." Emily brushed it off.

"I'm making it an order then." Hotch said guiding Emily out of the building. The team followed her out, all but one.

Reid just stood there rooted to the spot where Emily first kissed him.

Morgan went back and got him. "Hey kid, we got her. She's safe."

"I know," Reid said walking back with the team.

Emily loved him. She had admitted it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Aftermath

On the plane ride back to Quantico the team let Emily have the sofa seat so she could sleep. Reid had draped a blanket over her while J.J. got her a pillow.

The hospital had given Emily a clean bill of health, she was just tired. Bennington had worked to keep her awake during the entire ordeal. She hadn't had any sleep since the night before.

At the hospital, Hotch and Rossi had debriefed Prentiss. Bennington had told Emily that he had every intention of killing her after the team "failed" to find the real killer. That had been his master plan. He was going to record it and send it to them.

Bennington only wanted to prove he was smarter than the BAU.

While she was being examined Hotch told the rest of team what had happened. They were all grateful for having found her.

Once they were done at the hospital, the team got Emily some food. Bennington hadn't given her a chance to eat. She was grateful for the food.

Now that her stomach was full and she was safe on the BAU jet, Emily let herself fall asleep.

Reid couldn't help but stare at Emily's form lying in what looked like a peaceful sleep. He seemed to be holding his own personal vigil over her.

"You don't have to be protective with her." Morgan said sitting next to Reid. "The cops caught Michael Bennington. This case is over."

"I know." Reid said. "In that house . . . and tied to that chair."

Morgan looked at Reid. "Prentiss is alive, that's what important. Bennington purposely didn't hurt her too bad."

"How much worse could it have been?" Reid asked. "Bennington got away with the first murder. He thought he was better than the cops in South Carolina. So he thought he would play with us. Then he managed to get his brother involved and that kid."

"We out thought him, that's why she's back with us." Morgan reassured Reid. "Don't do that to yourself, thinking that things could have been worse. Prentiss is back with us and she is safe and sound."

Reid looked down at his phone. "I wanted to let Diana know that Emily was safe. But I couldn't at the hospital. It's too late now. Kathy would have put her to bed already."

"Did you tell Emily what Diana said?"

"Yes I did, when we were riding towards the hospital." Reid answered. He sat back and continued to watch Emily. He ended up sending a text to Kathy so she could tell Diana in the morning.

Neither Reid nor Emily had said what the two had confessed to each other in the shed. As far as they knew no one on the team knew.

When it was time to land J.J. gently woke Emily up.

Hotch had ordered everyone to go home for the night and relax over the weekend. J.J. had extended the offer for Emily to stay with her, but she had passed. She would be alright at her own house.

Rossi had drove Emily home, since it was on his way.

After being dropped off Emily took a quick shower to clean up.

She couldn't stay here. Emily grabbed her go bag and car keys and headed to the place she really wanted to be right now, with Spencer.

CM******************************************************************

When he got home Reid took a shower and then sat on the couch for a moment. He wasn't really tired right now. He wouldn't get any sleep tonight. All he could think about was kissing Emily.

Reid got up and went to the corner of his living room. He had the area set up for Diana's visits. Becky had helped him put it together.

In the corner was a bunk bed. Diana slept on the bottom and stored all her things on the top bunk. She had her own nightstand and lamp. A blanket was wrapped around the bed so Diana could have a little bit of privacy.

Reid really wanted to move into a two bedroom apartment so Diana could have her own room rather than just a space in the living room of his one bedroom apartment. She was older now and needed her own space. That and Kathy and him agreed that now that Diana was older she could spend more time with him.

The space right now was cluttered. Reid began cleaning it to get ready for Diana's next visit. He only did it has a distraction to earlier events.

He pondered the phrase "_All__ love is unrequited._" He was hoping it wasn't true. Emily had confessed that she loved him. He wondered if it would last.

That was when he heard a knock at the door. Reid got up and looked through the peephole, it was Emily. He quickly opened the door and let her in.

"I wanted to talk." Emily said.

"I thought we should too." Reid said inviting Emily to sit next to him on the couch.

"I didn't actually thank you for rescuing me." Emily started.

"I was just the one that found you."

"It's more than that. You stood in front of me."

"I had the vest."

"Damn it, Spencer. I meant what I said out there. I've known for a long time." Emily said. "I have fallen in love with you and don't you dare give me that speech about brain chemicals and attachment theory stating situations causing reactions. . ." She stopped when she saw Reid's head bowed down.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't love me back."

"Why would you think that?" Emily asked moving closer.

"I've only ever had one relationship that lasted longer than the first date, Kathy. She broke my heart when she left. I still care of her and I value our friendship. She's given me a daughter."

"Spencer, I don't want to break your heart." Emily said taking his hands

"I know you don't."

"You don't have to be guarded with me. Your intelligence is a guard for your emotions."

"I thought we didn't profile each other." Reid said.

"Actually Diana told me that."

Emily moved closer to Spencer. "I love you and the fact that you love me to should be enough." With that Emily leaned in and kissed Spencer.

They had ended up spending the night together.

CM********************************************************************

Author's note. When I had Diana confront her dad about lying to her I tried to find a good phrase about lying. I ended up using the one from a source I admired. It was the best fit I think. I have actually used quotes in the past from that source. The phrase that Reid ponders is from the same source, just a different character.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I just spent the last three days rewriting this paper for my class. The instructor didn't like my first version. I don't know what he expected out of a dry topic. I turned it in and the second version passed, just at a letter grade lower.

Thanks for reading and I do like reviews, they cheer me up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The Morning After

Emily woke up early in the morning and looked around. She was in Spencer's apartment, specifically in his bed. Right now he was fast asleep with his arm draped over her.

Trying not to disturb him she lifted his arm up slightly so she could crawl out from under him. Emily slid her pillow under Spencer's arm where she had been. Apparently the sleeping Spencer was content with just holding a pillow.

She smiled as she went into the bathroom to clean up. She grabbed one of Spencer's button shirts and pair of his boxers to wear. Emily then snuck into the kitchen.

What kind of food does Dr. Reid keep in his apartment? She thought as she went through the cupboards. She might as well cook them both breakfast before they went into work. Junk food. She thought as she opened one of the cabinets.

Emily searched around until she found some food that was obviously met for Diana. She opened the fridge and located some eggs. She then started cooking breakfast. Emily found the coffee very quickly. It was right there by the coffeepot. All he had was sugar. She could live with that.

Reid woke up and looked over on the other side of the bed. Instead of seeing Emily he saw a pillow. She wasn't in the bedroom and the light wasn't on in the bathroom. He tried not to panic. He hoped that Emily didn't change her mind.

There was some noise out in the other room. He relaxed assuming that Emily was out there.

Reid pulled on his pajama pants and walked out to his living room.

Emily was there in one of his shirts and boxers. For some reason Reid was very much attracted to that sight.

"I know you usually order your eggs scrambled so that's what I did. Coffee will be ready in a moment." Emily said.

Reid took a seat at the counter that acted as his dining room table. "Thank you."

Emily placed the scrambled eggs in front of him and then set down a cup of coffee with his sugar. She then took the seat next to him.

"Do you . . . last night?" Reid didn't want to ask the question, but he needed to know. He didn't want this relationship to falter.

"Not in the least." Emily said. "I'm just sorry it took so long."

Reid couldn't help but smile. "I suppose we were both scared. What do you want to tell the team?"

"I think we should wait." Emily said. "Let's see if this works or not."

Reid thought about it for a moment. "I suppose that would be best. I just hope Morgan doesn't try to set me up on another blind date again."

"Just tell him you're not interested." Emily suggested.

"What about Diana?" Reid asked. "She's going to know that there is something happening between us."

"What makes you say that?" Emily asked.

Reid told Emily the entire conversation that he had with Diana while they were looking for her.

Emily laughed. "Well, she certainly seemed to have learned a few skills."

"I know."

"We will have to be upfront with her then. When does she come again?"

"This weekend." Reid answered.

"You really do need to rethink her sleep arrangements." Emily said pointing to Diana's bed.

"I know." Reid answered. "I have been looking for a two bedroom or something. Somewhere that she could have her own things. Kathy said that now that she is older she can spend more time with me."

"I'll see what I can do." Emily answered.

Spencer looked up Emily. "There's something about Diana that I haven't told anyone yet. I think you should know."

"There isn't something wrong is there?" Prentiss asked concerned.

"No." Spencer said quickly. "After Diana ran away from Whitman she hid from him in the woods."

Emily wasn't quite expecting this. Reid hadn't talked about Whitman since he had died.

"Whitman had called out for her, but she knew better than to come, she stayed quiet. She came out of hiding when she couldn't hear him anymore. That was about the time we went looking for her."

Spencer took Emily's hand.

"Diana told me that she heard someone calling her, but she didn't go to them. Diana had said that it was Rossi. She didn't come out until she heard you calling for her. I never did thank you properly for finding my little girl."

"Yes you did." Emily said. "At the hospital."

"I was thanking you and Morgan. It was your voice that drew her out. When Diana told me the truth, I just fell even more in love with you."

Emily didn't know quite how to respond. "I love Diana too. She's a wonderful child and she's a part of you."

After that Reid and Prentiss went into work. They didn't see any harm at coming in at the same time.

The team welcomed Prentiss and made sure that she was alright before they went to work.

When Friday came Prentiss drove Reid to pick up Diana. She said her car was better for the trip then what his was. Reid didn't argue.

Kathy and Reid always drove halfway and met at a parking lot of store. They arrived at nearly the same time.

"Daddy," Diana called hopping out of the car and running to her father, hugging him.

Reid picked her up and let her down.

"Emily." Diana said giving her a hug as well. The two then began rambling in Spanish.

"Thank you Emily for helping her with that." Kathy said after helping load the car with Diana's bag. "She's passed the language efficiency test at the school. That means she won't have to take the additional language course."

"What are you planning on taking?" Spencer asked.

"Geometry." Diana answered. "I can go to the fourth grade class."

The three exchanged a few more words before they left. Emily was driving while Spencer talked with Diana.

"Daddy, why did Emily come to pick me up and why are we in her car?" She asked.

"I couldn't have just wanted the company." Spencer tried.

"Daddy you avoided eye contact and you're blinking."

Emily had to laugh as she wondered which one of Reid's books Diana managed to swipe on her last visit.

"We were going to talk about this at dinner, but Emily and I are dating." Spencer answered.

Diana was excited by this statement she squealed happily and went on and on about how happy she was for them. After that she went on about the latest things she had read about.

Spencer had explained to Diana that she had to keep it a secret.

Diana and Spencer and Emily all spent the weekend together. Strangely they ended up spending most of the time in Emily's brownstone. They both considered it lucky that they didn't have a case come up.

Emily had even helped Spencer in the endless battle of getting Diana to go to bed.

When they were driving home after the weekend Diana wanted to listen to the radio. Spencer had stopped it when a familiar song came on. _If I Die Young_.

Emily listened to the song and saw Diana humming along. She listened intently to the lyrics.

_The ballad of a dove_

_Go with peace and love_

At the end of the song Emily looked at Spencer, silently asking him.

"Lady of Shallot." Reid whispered to her.

They didn't change the station when the next song came on.

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_Yes He did_

_I think about the years I spent, just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there, you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

Reid and Emily took a hold of each other's hands.

_But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The Secret is Out

Reid and Prentiss had somehow managed to keep their relationship a secret from the team. They had been together for over a month and they were both finding comfort in each other's company. Most of the time was spent at Emily's brownstone. No seemed to notice that they were coming in at nearly the same time. Emily had even set aside a place for Spencer things. It was a budding relationship.

Then there was the fateful day. The team was just coming back from a case and was quickly doing the paperwork so they could go home.

Reid couldn't help but stare at Emily. She was wearing her low cut red top. Whenever she leaned over he had to look. He couldn't wait to get home and enjoy the complete view of what was under that red shirt. Red was definitely her color.

The team started to leave soon after. Reid lingered behind with Emily.

"My place or yours?" She whispered to him.

"I prefer closer and with traffic and distance and time your place is closer."

Emily leaned into kiss him right then. Neither of them noticed who had come back in.

Rossi was standing there.

They immediately divided.

"Reid, I got the fact that you admired my work the first day we met, but you don't have to follow my example. Emily I am a little surprised at you."

"We're in love with each other. We have been a couple now for a while." Emily answered.

Rossi quirked an eyebrow. "I didn't think that you two of all people. I am the last one who should judge. I won't tell anyone. But I do think you should consider telling the team."

After he left Reid looked at Emily. "I suppose we should tell the team. This has been working out between us."

Emily and Spencer went home and proceeded with what had become their normal routine. They both cooked dinner together and were sitting down at the table.

"You know we spend more time here than what we do at your place." Emily said.

"Yours is more convenient." Reid said.

"I have two bedrooms and an office." Emily started. "You need a place for Diana to stay when she comes. I love her just as much as I love you. Spencer, I want you to move in with me."

Spencer couldn't talk for a moment. "Living together?"

"We practically are already. This weekend, after we tell the team."

Spencer seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. "Diana does love your house. I think we should be living together. You really wouldn't mind making the extra bedroom into Diana's?"

Emily shook her head. "No, I wouldn't. I think this is right."

"My lease runs out next month. Yes." Spencer answered.

The response that Spencer received was a kiss.

They next day they broke the news to the team. Rossi had gathered the entire team to the round table, making sure it was clear that they didn't have a case.

It was decided the night before that Emily should be the one to tell them. She had taken a seat next to Reid. She took a breath before addressing the team. "I have something very important that I need all of you to know."

"What is it?" Morgan asked clearly concerned.

"I have fallen in love with someone."

Garcia had jumped on that. "Emily, that's wonderful. Anyone we know?"

"Yes." Emily said with a smile. "That's why we wanted to tell you. We've been in love with each other for a while. We just hadn't been able to admit to ourselves and each other. But we have and we are together."

The team watched as Reid took Emily's hand in his own and how she turned and looked at him.

Emily then leaned forward to kiss Spencer.

This was received with gasps from Garcia and J.J.

Morgan gave Reid a pat on the back and a way to go.

Hotch sat in his seat solemn as the team then bombarded them with questions. He wasn't going to do anything against them.

They announced at that time that Reid was going to be moving in with Emily. They would start moving stuff from his apartment that weekend.

The team had come over to help Reid pack up his things to move into Emily's house. Reid was glad for the help.

Diana would have her own room now. Morgan was helping with that. Reid was glad to have his help. The room was pained in pink for her. Emily had picked out the shade with Kathy's help. She had called her on the phone and had asked her about it.

Morgan didn't just leave the room alone with painting. In the corner he set up a full length mirror and a balancing bar. Morgan had set it up so it could be adjusted as Diana grew. With Reid's and Kathy's height, there was very little doubt about Diana growing tall.

Reid had said that Diana would never give up on her ballet. He knew his daughter.

At the end of the weekend Emily and Spencer finally relaxed. The longest portion of the weekend had been Diana's room. They had managed to get everything settled in relatively easy. Now they could just be. They had ordered a pizza and just sat back and talked.

"What are you thinking about?" Spencer asked when Emily was lost in thought.

"Bennington." Emily answered.

Spencer tensed at the name of the man that had tried to kill his Emily.

His Emily.

"He said something to me right after he kidnapped me." Emily began. "I knew he was a narcissist the moment I first saw him. I let him talk so I could build the profile on him. He had asked me why I thought out of all the people on the team I was taken. I shook my head no."

"You were letting him feel like he was in control." Spencer added.

"Yes." Emily answered. "He told me you were alone. Agent Hotchner was either with Agent Rossi or with Jack. Agent Morgan and you were together. Garcia had Kevin. J.J. had Will. He said I was the one that strayed from the pact. That was why I was chosen. I was alone."

"Emily. . ." Spencer began. "We're your family. You were never alone."

"I know." Emily said. "But to him I seemed lost, easily taken. Now that I am with you, I don't feel alone. I knew as soon as Bennington took me that you would do everything to save me and you did."

That had ended with Emily and Spencer kissing. That in turn ended up in the bedroom.

The first real trouble that Spencer and Emily had was when Strauss found out that the two were living together a week later. She planned on raining hell on them.

Rossi fixed that. Right in front of the entire team he leaned and whispered something into Strauss' ear. Strauss turned ghostly white as her mouth completely opened.

"I suppose that since this unit functions. I will see that the Bureau leaves you two alone." She said walking out.

That had been the end of that battle.

Morgan looked at Rossi. "What did you tell her?"

"What, and not have fun with your imagination running wild, I will tell you that it involved a bottle of scotch and a sock."

J.J. turned away from that conversation. She didn't need to know that.

The next challenge had come when the team went to Las Vegas for a case. Spencer and Emily had taken advantage of this and had met Diana Reid. Diana had welcomed Emily. Spencer's daughter had spoken of Emily very fondly in her letters. The meeting had ended without incident.

Diana had later told her son that she approved.

The next meeting was with Emily's parents. Spencer had been completely nervous. Emily had tried many attempts to calm him before hand. Nothing she tried worked.

Reid knew the history of Emily and her parents and quickly understood how they functioned. They had to tell them that they were together though. Reid had a question to ask.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all for sticking with this story. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 13 Asking the Question

It wasn't until over a week after Reid had sat down in private talking with Emily's father that he took the opportunity. The moment for some reason just felt right.

They were both sitting on the couch snuggling with each other. The two had just finished dinner after coming home from a long day of paperwork and had decided on just relaxing.

He could have created something romantic for her, like Garcia suggested. But that wasn't him. Spencer wouldn't have even known if he had gotten it right.

Garcia had reminded him of the incident with the star puzzle. She had said that if we wanted the perfect moment to declare his love for her it would have been then. 'You could have given her a star.'

Spencer had argued that he didn't understand the puzzle and the meaning behind it. That had earned him a shove from the tech analyst.

But right now, just as they were, in what had become his favorite position sitting with her on the couch. This was the moment he was going to ask. Spencer stroked his fingers over Emily's arm in a loving fashion. "I was thinking."

He sat up and placed his hands over Emily's. "Since we are living together maybe things should be more official with us."

Emily looked at Spencer wondering what he thought he was talking about.

Spencer pulled a small box out of his sweater pocket. "I was told that the traditional way to do this is on one knee." That was what he did. He positioned himself with his left knee down and his right up. He used that to support his arm as he opened the box. Spencer opened it slow and steady positioning it so Emily could see it.

Emily knew she was blushing as Spencer opened the box. He took her hand gently and slid the ring on her finger. "Emily Prentiss, will you marry me?" Spencer somehow managed to ask without bumbling over the words or dropping the ring. Morgan had teased him about doing that.

"Yes." Emily said grabbing Spencer in a hug. "I didn't know for sure if you wanted to get married."

"I do." Spencer said moving back onto the couch. He held Emily's hand in his in such a way that they both could admire the ring on her hand.

Emily looked at the ring that Spencer had given her. How did he know?

"I didn't pick the ring out alone. I had a little bit of help. Garcia and J.J. said they had talked with you about jewelry. They said you liked platinum."

"I'll thank them tomorrow." Emily said turning to kiss Spencer.

After they broke apart Spencer made the suggestion that they should go back to the store and see about wedding bands for the both of them.

"You're planning on wearing a wedding ring?" Emily asked surprised.

"Yes I was." Spencer started. "Did you know that the idea of wedding rings had first appeared in ancient Egyptian. The placing a ring on the finger was a sign that the groom had confidence in a woman's ability. It wasn't until 860 that Christians used wedding rings. They were highly decorated engraved with figures of doves, lyres and even of two linked hands. The practice of wearing the ring on the fourth finger of the left hand was based on a Grecian fable stating that the artery from that finger flows directly to the heart. This is of course completely false."

Emily didn't say anything. She just let Spencer talk. He was very excitable at that moment. Leave it to Spencer to give a lecture during a proposal.

"The notion of men wearing the bands didn't come until later. Wedding bands for men is a fairly recent innovation. Throughout history there was no need for men to be burdened by symbols of marriage and commitment. That changed during World War II. During the war it became fashionable for men to wear bands to remind them of the loving wives waiting back home. Use of wedding rings by men increased again during the Korean War. Today, most men do wear wedding bands, regardless of military status."

Emily responded to the piece of trivia by kissing her Spencer, hard. She wanted it very clear what her intentions were.

The next day Emily went into the BAU proudly displaying the engagement ring. The girls had pulled her into a huddle to get the details.

Morgan had pulled Reid aside to see if he had botched it up or not.

After work Emily informed her parents of the engagement. She had said that they had not gone into any details yet of how they wanted the ceremony. They would sit down and decide later.

The planning did not go smoothly.

Ambassador Prentiss had gone all mother of the bride on Emily. She was determined to provide her daughter with an extravagant wedding.

It became an almost battle of wills between Emily and her mother, but eventually compromises were made.

The ideas that Emily's mother presented made Spencer very nervous indeed. He was glad he had the help of his best man, Morgan. Morgan had provided Reid with the best piece of advice. Stay out of it.

Spencer did stay know what to do at times during the planning. He had not expected it to be such a glamorous event. But if that was what it took to marry Emily than that was what he was going to do.

It was very easy for Reid to provide his input. Morgan was obviously the best man. Hotch and Rossi were his groomsmen. The truth was he needed the support. He had invited Ethan of course. At Emily's and his mother's instance he had sent an invitation to his father.

Emily had insisted on Diana as the flower girl. This had delighted Diana to no end. She had regaled Emily with the history and symbology of the flower girl.

Spencer had invited Lois and Kathy and Becky. They accepted this graciously. As far as he was concerned they were family too.

As the day came closer Reid was made to try on suits. Reid ended up with one that looked like something more out of Rossi's closet, stiff.

The biggest surprise though came the day before the wedding. Spencer received the surprise of his life. He was sitting with Emily on the couch when the doorbell rang. She got up to answer it, letting the person in.

"Spencer," she called.

Spencer got up from the couch, expecting it to be Emily's parents or someone from the team. It wasn't.

Standing there in the foyer was Diana Reid. Right behind her was William Reid.

"Mom." Spencer said surprised. "Dad."

Spencer took his mom's hand. "How?"

"I drove her all the way here." William said. "I arranged it with the hospital."

"I wanted to see my son's wedding." Diana said. "Emily arranged it."

Spencer looked at Emily with a loving expression. "Thank you." He said to her. "I didn't even know you planned this."

"With a little help from Rossi and Morgan." Emily said.

It was impossible for Spencer to fully contain his surprise. The four sat down and talked together.

William had worked everything out with Dr. Norman. He had Diana's medication and knew when to administer the dosage and he had learned several techniques to help take care of her.

That night Spencer repeatedly thanked Emily for arranging his mother to come to the wedding. It really was the best thing she ever could have done for him.

CM****************************************************************

Coming up next The Wedding.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 The Wedding

The next day was the wedding. The night before Spencer and Emily had gone different ways.

Emily had a girls' night at the house with J.J. and Garcia.

Spencer had opted to stay with Morgan for the night. He had honestly not expected the surprise bachelor party. It was apparent that Rossi and Morgan were responsible for the planning of the party.

At the end of it, Spencer was glad the wedding wasn't until the afternoon. His groomsmen would be having hangovers in the morning.

In the morning Reid went into the actual medical terminology of the hangover. This had caused a pillow being thrown at him by Morgan.

While they were getting ready Rossi had asked about jitters. Reid said he didn't have any. He was glad that it was almost over.

Spencer looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a suit that looked like it came out of Rossi's or Hotch's closet rather than his own. The suit had been a gift from Emily's father. He would be glad to get back in his corduroys and sweaters.

By the time they got to the church most of the guests had arrived. They were mingling inside the church waiting for the ceremony to start.

Spencer looked around for Diana. Kathy had seen him and waved Spencer over.

Kathy, Lois, and Becky were talking with William and Diana Reid. Diana was sitting with her namesake.

"Daddy." Diana said getting up and going to Spencer.

"You look very pretty." Spencer said to Diana picking her up. She was in a pastel pink dress with blue trim. She was very excited at being the flower girl.

"Thank you." She said.

"Diana was just telling us the significance of the flower girl." William said. "She's very exceptional."

"Thanks. We'll be right back." Spencer said to Kathy. He wanted to talk with his daughter for a moment before the wedding. They sat down in one of the pews that no one was sitting in.

"Diana, I want to know if you are fine with this." He asked very seriously.

Diana looked right at her Daddy. "I know that a child is supposed to be resentful and feel jealous and insecure about a new step parent. I'm not. Emily and I have established a relationship. I already love her like I love Mommy and my Grandmas. I want you to get married Daddy. Emily makes you happy."

Spencer couldn't help it. He hugged his daughter. "You are wonderful."

"She's very beautiful." A voice said behind Spencer.

He froze when he heard it. It had been so long. Reid turned around and looked into the face of his former mentor Jason Gideon.

"Hotch invited me. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Reid said hugging Gideon. "I'm really glad you're here."

He then turned and looked at Diana. "This is my daughter Diana."

Gideon lowered himself slightly so he could shake Diana's hand. "I think you got your Dad's eyes."

"She looks like her mother." Spencer said. He then looked back at Gideon. "I know Emily will be glad you came as well."

"I honestly never thought you two would get together. I do like happy endings." Gideon said. "I'll let you get back to your guests. I'm going to say hello to the rest of the team."

Spencer walked Diana back to her mom.

"Who were you talking with back there?" Diana asked after her granddaughter had taken the seat next to her.

"Gideon. Hotch invited him." Spencer said. It was probably the best gift that Hotch could have given him.

Spencer then looked at Kathy and Lois. "You were both right." He said to them.

"I told you she was okay with this." Kathy replied. "She's been excited ever since we got the dress."

"Are you?" Spencer asked to Kathy in private.

"It's your life and I like Emily. She's better for you than I ever was. I already told you that you have my blessing." Spencer and Kathy hugged.

Diana Reid looked at her son. "Kathy is Diana's mother and she is a mom." She nodded towards Kathy in a manner that indicated approval. "Emily is the one you were meant to be with."

Spencer looked down at his mom's hands. They were holding on to his father's.

"Why don't you go see if Emily's almost ready?" Spencer said to Diana.

He was ready to get this done and over with. Diana jumped off the pew and went to the bridal chamber.

Spencer watched the door of the chamber. After a moment Diana came out and gave a signal to her Daddy. He took a breath, it was almost the end of it. Spencer and Emily could start their married life together.

Rossi and Hotch were taking their places. They were going to walk with bride maids J.J. and Garcia. Morgan had taken his place at Reid's side. Spencer was grateful. He needed his support right then.

The organist started playing in the background. Diana stood in the back of the aisle. She walked up the aisle sprinkling rose pedals on the ground. Spencer gave Diana a pat on the back when she came to the end.

Right behind Diana were Rossi and J.J. followed by Hotch and Garcia.

Emily then came on her father's arm.

Spencer couldn't help but stare. He had no idea what the dress looked like. Garcia had made sure that he didn't see it. She said it was bad luck.

He knew better than to argue with Garcia.

The dress was white with lace designs. It was the perfect fit for her body, hugging her curves. It dipped slightly in the front in a V.

"She's beautiful." Spencer said to Morgan.

"Yes she is." Morgan agreed.

When Emily and her father reached the altar, the priest looked at Emily's father. "Who gives this woman away in marriage?"

"Her mother and I do." Emily's father said. He then placed Emily's hand in Spencer.

After the ceremony the reception was in the grand hall of the chapel.

Emily's mother had hired a band for the ceremony. There was a piano player and three guitarists. Right now they were playing a song that Spencer did not realize. He did however see J.J. singing along to it. He would ask her later what it was.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry Me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry Me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this café_

_Say you will_

Emily had managed to coax Spencer into dancing. He looked at all the other couples that were dancing already.

J.J. was with Will. Garcia was with Kevin. Rossi had managed to romance Lois into dancing. He had even seen his father dancing with Diana.

They didn't even make it through the first few steps before Spencer stepped on Emily's toes. She ended up laughing it off.

After they were dancing the song changed.

The tune was very familiar to Spencer and Emily.

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

Spencer and Emily both looked towards the band. Diana was standing there next to the band. They both laughed as they placed their foreheads together.

"If I didn't know better I would say she was playing cupid with us." Emily said. She didn't wait for Spencer to make a comeback. She kissed him and then continued dancing to the song.

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

They had made it through the engagement and the wedding. Now their lives would begin together.

CM**********************************************************************************

The local radio station here did the coolest thing today. It played If I Die Young and then Blessed the Broken road right after. I thought that was so cool.

Thank you Lolyncut for the idea of Marry me for the song that Emily and Spencer dance to.

I hope everyone enjoyed this epilogue to the story. Thank you so much for your support to this story.


End file.
